


Behind Melody Lines

by pufflers



Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [10]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufflers/pseuds/pufflers
Summary: On his walk back to obtain the notebook he carelessly left behind in class Azul hears a violin...Quite the nice melody they spin and one he finds familiar...
Relationships: Sebek Zigvolt/Azul Ashengrotto
Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188443
Kudos: 10





	Behind Melody Lines

**Author's Note:**

> i have decided sebek knows how to play violin now because if lilia has sure as hell canonically taught malleus then whos to say he also didnt enlighten some of that knowledge onto sebek  
> you cannot stop me :)
> 
> i love danse macabre as a piece a lot so of course i made them play along to it  
> this is the [duet](https://youtu.be/_Ye03Gu2dHA) i referenced, give it a listen its really nice!!!

Azul's shoes softly click against the floor as he roams the vacant halls, he finds himself alone in the academy corridor. Rather empty at this time considering class had long ended hours ago, the students who roamed around the campus now were preoccupied with their own club activities, leaving the hallways rather vacant for his own personal pleasure.

Azul, never a stranger to solitude, doesn't mind the barren atmosphere, in fact he finds it rather comforting as he retraces his steps back to classroom 2-C. He’d forgotten one of his _many_ notebooks filled to the brim with handwritten study materials during history, the last lesson of his day. 

Once he noticed he made it his top priority to acquire it back, his notes _were_ rather prized among the student populous and it'd be in his best interest to have it in his possession once more before someone else _did_ , however…

He cocks his head towards the direction of a faint noise. His eyebrows furrow as he concentrates on discerning the sound. 

A violin. The repeated plucking of a D note, he notices. 

It stops after the twelfth time. 

With his curiosity piqued in such a fashion, he's inclined to find the source of it. His pace hastens before he's abruptly met with an abrasive tritone, loud and cutting as it bounces off the walls and others soon follow it in its lead. 

He chuckles to himself hearing the familiar tune, one he played many times himself despite the piece generally attributed to violins. With its ever haunting tritones, what else but a violin to play it? 

Yet a piano can keep up with its tune just as well he found. When he practised it all those years ago h… 

He shakes his head, hands smoothing down his uniform blazer as he seeks out whoever must be behind that melody. 

He's led closer to one of the many empty classrooms in the academy located in the west hall, door slightly ajar not giving Azul any leeway to discern who might just be occupying it. He creaks the door further open, peeking from behind the wooden mass to find a boy, _far_ too enraptured in their playing to even notice he had an audience (of _one_ but an audience _nonetheless_ ).

His eyebrows raise in mild surprise when he spots soft green hair instead of the typical black hair he's used to encountering. Lilia was never shy and tended to play on the _louder_ side of the spectrum which led to many students attracted to the beautiful melodies his violin spun.

And yet in front of Azul’s eyes was not the spritely third year but his underclassman belonging to the same dorm instead. Violin tucked neatly under his chin, back straight and turned away from the door, aura exuding every sense of elegance. Bow in hand, not straining at all at the fast tempo of the music, his arm a perfect extension of his instrument as he harshly strokes his bow.

There was a stand in front of him, music sheets neatly placed upon it but even from behind him Azul could tell he wasn't looking at it. A precaution in case he couldn't remember a bar or two but from his rehearsed body movements swelling at each stroke he highly doubted he needed the sheets at all.

He can't say he's familiar with the first year, only talking to the boy very rarely unless it was to tempt him into buying any of his goods. Though after a while it quickly grew to be more difficult with Sebek's increasing suspicion at his impure intentions. A gullible customer is much easier to take advantage of instead of a wary one.

Nonetheless he took the challenge in stride, if a business man can't convince his most difficult client then he may as well renounce himself from the job.

But _this_ Sebek… he wasn't used to seeing such a facet so closely (if at all). He stalks further into the room if not to catch a better glance of the other and from this angled view he can only see half of his face. 

His neatly styled hair had long since broken out of its tightly gelled prison, much more strewn about and a few strands come down to tickle his cheeks. His eyes are closed, truly showcasing his longer eyelashes that Azul spends a few seconds more to admire. His shoulders are quite broad as well...

At the corner of his eye he makes out an upright piano, dust collecting on top its casing and concludes this must be an old music room not in current use. 

With steps much more lighter than the ones he entered with, he ambles towards the black glossy chordophone. As he sits upon the bench in front of it, his fingers trace along the fallboard covering the keyboard. 

He hasn't found much time to play as of late, far too busy managing the Monstro Lounge and studying for upcoming exams. How long has it been since the ivory keys danced beneath his hands? Too long, he muses.

He pulls the board up, closing his eyes as he focuses, ears listening intently for an opportunity to slip in alongside Sebek. 

One long rapid down stroke, and Sebek raises his bow from the bridge of his violin, taking pause as he gathers himself, mentally preparing for the next phrase before he jolts at the brash addition of keys. His eyes widen when the piano perfectly mirrors and plays along to Danse Macabre, the piece he decided to practise this late afternoon.

He has no time to turn around and identify the culprit because the next bar is swiftly approaching. He schools his shock as he too joins the melody. He cares not for the stranger, he's determined to play the piece all the way through with or without the surprise accompaniment.

If they can keep up then it's no bother to him. 

He snorts. 

_If._

His 'concerns' were unfounded though because the mystery pianist easily keeps up with the demanding pace. And as he plucks the final few notes, he spins around to face the culprit. 

His shoulders shake from the intensive piece as he catches his breath, the arm holding his instrument fallen to his side, "...you…" 

"That was a wonderful performance Sebek," Azul smiles pleasantly, hands clapping lightly, more of a polite gesture than anything else.

"Likewise…" Sebek regards the lilac haired boy with much suspicion, his eyes narrowing in tandem.

"You certainly are cautious hmm? I haven't done anything yet," Azul's tone is sickeningly sweet, and if this is his attempt to pacify the first year, it was _quite_ the poor attempt. It only served to alert Sebek more to his presence, attentive to each of his movements.

"Well I've had my fun, as much as it _pains_ me," Azul stands to his feet, gently laying down the fallboard, leaving the piano as it was when he happened upon it, "I have to go." 

"Good riddance."

Azul ignores the comment in favour of stepping closer to him, "If you ever need an accompaniment you need only say so." 

"And be indebted to you?" Sebek scoffs, his fingers grip the neck of his violin in hand tighter, "This was a one time occurrence."

"For your wonderful impromptu recital? I'd provide a discount, I _am_ generous after all," Azul hums, "it's up for consideration on your part."

"And I'd much rather _not_ consider it."

"And may you _reconsider_ it. I bid you farewell." 

Heels click. A knob is turned. A door shuts softly. 

Hmph. There are three other people Sebek would _rather_ ask over Azul, even if he _did_ play quite splendidly… without rehearsing they managed to duet so nicel-

He shakes his head, there was no point in bemoaning this incident despite their musical chemistry. He huffs as he brings his instrument up to his chin, there were a few phrases he rushed in his surprise and it's best if he irons out all his mistakes now. 

Thoughts of the second year's offer fills Sebek’s head but he merely pushes them down as he feverently brings his bow up to continue his practise.

Soon the room is filled with nothing but his violin once more. 


End file.
